


【原创】【杜奇异】L'estate（NC17）

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 做爱。SA后
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Victor von Doom
Kudos: 7





	【原创】【杜奇异】L'estate（NC17）

**Author's Note:**

> 最近好多事，所以单纯想看他们做爱

“我…希望我们不会走到那一步。”

斯蒂芬轻轻挪动着试图坐起身来，但是从右肩开始的整条手臂都还因为毒素而麻木，头也昏昏沉沉。毁灭盔甲提供的解毒剂不足以完全抵消猛毒的作用。斗篷像是看穿了他的目的，轻轻将他上半身托起勉强坐住，随后扭动着从他身下抽开，离开了他的肩膀飞到半空甩了甩还未融化的积雪，卷起自己拧掉已经融化渗入的雪水，晃晃悠悠地飞向了大厅的火炉边抖动着烤着火。

维克托自说完那个他们都避之不及的名字之后就一言不发，显然他的状态也糟透了。比起斯蒂芬那从极小创口中涌入的毒素而造成的并不显露与表面的创伤，维克托身上那穿透铁甲的伤实在是可怖的狰狞。左手的手甲已经完全变形，但看他先前的动作或许里面并无大碍；而左下腹部那道劈伤穿透盔甲割破血肉，此刻正被他右手用力按住，也止不住染满绿色法袍的鲜血。

“维…维克托，你还好吗。”

维克托沉默着微微抬了抬头看向他，呼吸沉重，斯蒂芬甚至透过他面甲仅仅露出眼睛的开口都可以看到遍布皮肤的汗水。斯蒂芬放下捂住肩膀的手，伤口麻木但依旧隐隐作痛，像是效果不佳的麻醉。他向前挪了挪坐到了维克托身旁，察看着对方的情况。

“让我看看。”他伸出勉强还能活动的左手，轻轻覆上对方因为用力甚至开始颤抖的右手。

他听到维克托深深地吸气，手甲发出吱呀的响动，翻过手来握住了他的左手轻轻抬起，鲜红色侵染着斯蒂芬的手套。那敞开的伤口随着他大幅的呼吸而翕动着，鲜血不断涌出，幸好没有伤及内脏，或许是维克托有意避开，若是再偏离一点，他就得满地给对方收拾肠子了。

“你知道，你可以用上点麻药的。”斯蒂芬将对方紧握着自己的手安放在另一侧，迅速地开始吟唱最基础的治愈咒，虽然只有单手操作，但是简单的止血还是能够做到的。更加复杂的咒语需要消耗更多的法力，而就他当前的状况，进一步处理恐怕是只能用老办法了。

说完这话杜姆有些涣散的目光突然重新聚焦凝视着他，紧咬的牙关却也发出了清晰的字眼。“你也没用。”

这不一样。斯蒂芬无奈的摇了摇头想着，对方还是一如既往的倔强。随着左手泛起微光的治愈法术，断裂的血管正不断地闭合连接，阻止血液进一步流失。他试着动了动右手，失去的直觉开始从上臂开始渐渐恢复，但还没有到能够完全控制手指的地步，这对于接下来的一步将是巨大的挑战。

斯蒂芬挥了挥手招来急救箱，缝合这样大的伤口并不是什么神经外科手术一般精细的工作，可依旧需要一定的操作。魔法的精确依靠清晰的大脑，而手头动作的精确则需要清晰的神经反馈来控制。麻痹他神经的毒素使得他才刚刚恢复不久的手不可抑制的再次颤抖起来，幸好他的确更加习惯于这种情况。只不过麻烦的是，他的另一只手实在帮不上什么忙。

“忍一下。”

他弯下身子凑近伤口，左手中指推起一侧皮肤，对方显而易见地因为疼痛缩了缩，却除了沉重的呼吸之外没发出半点声响，随后拇指推起另一侧皮肤将伤口捏合在了一起。

斯蒂芬看着维克托紧紧抠着地板，皮肤肉眼可见的颤抖起来无奈地轻轻笑了笑，“所以说了现在打麻药又不会有什么影响，”而随后便遭到了对方锐利的目光。“马上就好。”

他控制着急救箱打开，从中飞出来一个超大号订书机似的东西，枪头夹住两片皮肤咔嗒一声留下一个金属钉。刺破皮肉让他又听到对方一声抽息，却依然没一点声音从嘴边漏出。

斯蒂芬加快手头的动作，尽量缩短痛楚的时间。他或多或少也能理解为何对方如此执拗地不愿意用麻醉，他极强的控制欲对于自己的感官即便是疼痛也不容放过。

“虽然之后要拆掉是麻烦些，但救急是最快的了。”斯蒂芬结束了手上的动作将钉皮器放在一边抬头看向维克托，他的胸膛依旧剧烈地上下起伏却渐渐平缓，呼吸也放松下来，目光如炬的双目……

哦。

斯蒂芬挪动着凑上前去，轻抚上对方的面甲，刚刚怒视着他的双眼眼眶泛着红，湿润的结膜反着光，虽然他很清楚这泪水是多么普遍的生理现象，此情此景也是不可多得。他轻轻打开面甲的锁将它挪开，并未遭到对方的反对。面甲下维克托正紧咬着覆满着疤痕的嘴唇，厚重的鼻息喷洒在他脸上。

维克托不会惧怕疼痛，他的精神同本人一样如同身披铠甲的勇士，光亮的金属上所留下的每一道疤痕皆是勇猛的像徽，抑或是对失败的训诫。而覆在他肉身的创伤也是如此，他或许不会言表，可泪腺却和破裂的血管一样不受他主观的控制，血与泪皆是凡人的软肋。

“好了，好了。”斯蒂芬不知道自己为何要这样安抚对方，对于维克托·冯·杜姆来说这是近乎侮辱的行径。而他还是不由自主地弯下身子亲吻着对方紧咬的嘴唇，舔舐着让他放松下来。他并没意向加深这个吻，而是依旧轻轻流连在唇上。维克托最初仍旧紧绷嘴唇，或许是由于痛楚依旧未消，而还是有一丝丝血液的腥甜染上了斯蒂芬的舌尖。当他感到维克托刚刚放松唇瓣时，便突然被反客为主。维克托同往常一样毫不留情地入侵着，占据着，轻咬着他的嘴唇，探进舌头扫荡着口腔。他温热的吐息变得粘腻炽热，两人都因为疼痛而产生的大量内啡肽此时效果正烈。

维克托从不会轻易放过他，即便是肚子上还有一道刚刚钉起来的大疤，他有力的双手依旧紧紧将斯蒂芬禁锢在怀里，继续着掠夺。斯蒂芬此时身上浸透着融化的雪水，门后渗透的风如此寒凉，维克托的盔甲依旧冰冷，可亲吻带来的热度却点燃着全身，他不自觉地扭动着此刻紧绷的腰胯在对方抬起的双腿上磨蹭着，轻轻抵住对方胸膛的左手转沿着肩颈向上搂住对方的后颈，配合着唇舌的舞蹈。

“唔……嗯……维克托，维克托……”那带着尘土和血腥的锈铁味道的吻穿透了他沙哑的声音，使得他只能断断续续地呼唤对方吐露着欲望。维克托好似不满他中断亲吻的声音一样再次完全封住他的声音，直到还隐约能够辨识的单词变成小声的呜咽。他慢慢起身，将拉扯腹部伤口痛楚的叹息融化在斯蒂芬口中，坐起在地板上，让斯蒂芬跨坐在腿上。

改变的姿势给了斯蒂芬更多的活动空间，他依旧不自由的右手搭上维克托的肩膀，左手则一路向下来到热源。他大约不满于只有自己撑起裤子的欲望正嚣张地昭示着存在感，指尖轻轻叩着刚刚他紧贴着磨蹭的坚硬甲板。维克托领会了他的意思，解开了整个上半身直到胯下的盔甲，终于暴露出火热的皮肤；而斯蒂芬则焦急地扯着自己的衣服，湿滑地紧贴在身上的制服此时比起性感的让人血脉喷张更多的是难缠得让人急不可耐。他终于还是用魔法去除了全身的布料，完全坦诚地嵌进维克托的怀抱。

维克托也早褪下冰冷的手甲，那无情的钢铁触碰到的皮肤势必会留下痛楚和痕迹，而在他放开斯蒂芬后马上映入眼帘的是对方苍白肩颈边那灼眼的咬痕。鲜红色的圆点旁还带着干涸的血迹，像是被斯蒂芬曾无数次击败的吸血鬼留下的痕迹。他心中无名的骚动驱使他在那痕迹上留下轻轻的亲吻，伸出舌头舔舐着残存的血迹，啃咬着伤痕附近的皮肤扩大着红肿的范围。

温热的唇舌贴上本就因为伤痛而敏感的皮肤使得斯蒂芬颤抖着搂住对方宽阔的背脊，麻痒一阵阵游走过全身，强烈的感官让他高声呻吟着将脸埋进对方的颈窝，汗水，钢铁以及血液的气息拖拽着他迷离的神经。维克托的舌尖轻轻挑弄着那小小的创口边缘的皮肤，轻微的疼痛延续着令人快乐的物质的分泌，合着本就充满情欲的爱抚让成瘾性更进一层。

斯蒂芬麻痹的思绪中稍稍有些不安地想到或许还有可能残存在他伤处的毒性，伸手想要推开维克托，可终于医生的本职还是没有辜负他，那生物碱过了这么久估计早已自然分解或因为解药的作用中和。而他条件反射性的动作带来的结果便是手掌紧贴着对方的胸膛，那火热的皮肤贴着他的掌心跳动。维克托比起自己来要紧实壮硕多了的肌肉此刻正紧绷着力道，汗水在灯光下泛着光，对方刚刚因为他的动作有些不满地抬起头来，被他揉散的头发凌乱地垂下额前，锈铜色的双眸反射着与他眼中相同的欲望，毫无避忌地盯着他。

“怎么？”

他不用想也可得知即使维克托现在出于礼貌询问，而真当他拒绝对方此刻也未必真的能停下来，也不一定，对方那能几乎不用咒语就免受大部分精神攻击的意志力有目共睹。而此时此刻，真正完全失去意志力的可不是他面前貌似难得情动的君主，而是已然沦陷的他自己。于是他以一个深深的亲吻代替了回应，示意对方可以无所顾忌地继续。

维克托欣然地更加深入应和着亲吻，温暖的双手抚摸着他的背脊，留下一个个火种。

“操…维克托……啊…”斯蒂芬终于无法忍耐地打断亲吻大声喘息起来，伸手抚弄起被前液濡湿硬得发痛的性器。紧握着柱身抵向对方紧实腹肌加大摩擦的感觉，之后磨蹭着向下，和对方同样的蓄势待发贴在一起。他仅能活动的一只手不足以同时抚慰他们两人，于是只能将他们的身躯更加紧贴，被动地交缠，单手努力框住两根鼓胀的阴茎上下滑动。而与此同时，维克托自由的双手则紧紧抓住他的臀瓣分开，手指沾染着顺着前端滑落到双球的粘液挑逗着会阴和后穴敏感的边缘。

斯蒂芬急切地随着手上的动作扭摆着腰胯，一下下抽送阴茎在自己手中和对方的蹭动的同时也让那总是流连在热点周围的手指轻轻戳进穴口。他紧贴着维克托有些汗湿的鬓角，叹息的同时也亲昵地留下一个个细细的亲吻。他闭上双眼感受着此刻他们相贴的每一处，维克托依旧执着地侵袭着他肩膀的伤口，像是要完全清除他人留下的痕迹一般，并且仅仅这样还不够，他还要在此之上烙印下自己的痕迹。

当斯蒂芬实在因为伤处的酸痛而低泣着吻向他耳后却依旧并未推开他时，他心中仿佛坚硬砂糖的结晶被一滴水化开烧灼成粘稠的焦糖，顺着被斯蒂芬劈开的裂缝相继溢出。于是他终于放开了被他折磨的红肿的伤口，安抚地沿着锁骨亲吻向胸膛，终于像是占有的标记的行为转变成了真正的爱抚。他的舌尖刚刚触碰到对方因为兴奋而挺立的乳头时，斯蒂芬便哭叫着挺起胸膛，手上的动作也不稳地乱了节奏。他甚至能感觉到斯蒂芬性器突然兴奋地溢出一股股液体，淌过他们紧贴的部位，温热湿滑。

他一边用舌尖拨弄着斯蒂芬一侧的乳首，轻轻夹在齿间摩擦，或整个含住吮吸；一边放开一侧正托着斯蒂芬的手揉捏起另一侧被冷落的肉粒。下身配合地帮助斯蒂芬重新找回爱抚的节奏，挺动着臀部将阴茎插入他的手中。斯蒂芬不久前才复原的手此刻对于一切感触都需要重新适应，自然想到当前两人性器同时贴在他手心滑动的淫乱画面让刺激更上一层。 他用指尖拂过两人前端正冒着液体的开口，敏感的系带处正相抵着摩擦，一股股刺激转化成热流涌上脸颊，耳尖都染上情动的绯红。

当维克托在他臀缝间挑逗的手指终于开始浅浅地戳刺起他入口的部分时，斯蒂芬得大腿都因为多重的快感而颤抖起来，快乐的泪水和来不仅吞咽的涎水都顺着脸颊滑落。“我…我要……我要到了……”他加快着手上的力道和速度，维克托也配合地搂紧他帮助着动作，低下头轻轻地亲吻着将他从迷乱而无措的快感中拯救回来，随之在他唇边叹息道：“为了我。”

“唔————！！”维克托鲜少会说这样的话，这一意识让斯蒂芬脑中突然炸起一片闪光，全身痉挛着高潮了，精液喷洒在他们胸腹之间，流淌而下的部分则裹上了对方仍未释放红肿挺立的性器。他紧绷着全身的肌肉，因为快感而无法克制地一下下颤抖着，而当从极乐的巅峰坠下时便马上卸了全身的力，融化在了维克托身上。

维克托放开玩弄他后方的手，轻轻拨弄过对方此刻瘫软无力的腰身，轻抚着躯干，柔韧的肌肉薄薄地覆盖着纤细的身体手感和刚刚揉捏过得全身脂肪最多的地方截然不同，背脊上几乎能够摸到凸起的脊柱，轻轻按下连肋骨也快要显露出来。他皱起眉头，知道法师一向操劳，他也曾倾心于对方那时而会暴露而出的柔弱并易于掌握的姿态，正戳中他控制欲的靶心；可真到了要抵抗来自他死敌的物理创伤时，这必然是最为显眼的软肋。这不是他的错觉——斯蒂芬显然比先前要更消瘦些——经历了魔法带来的无法进食的副作用和失去了那位会时不时送上茶和饼干的得力助手之后。

或许有机会，下一次，他会端给斯蒂芬一锅加了足量的罗勒黄油和重奶油的毁灭炖菜。

而现在，斯蒂芬已然回过神来，坐起身来望着他胯间的东西，为其他什么而饥渴地做着吞咽的动作。斯蒂芬的右手似乎已经恢复了知觉，双手撑起自己从他身上挪开，俯下身去够向他还未释放的性器。手指稳固地在硬挺上合拢上下撸动着，此刻依旧满是他们流个不停地体液以及他刚刚释放的精液，粘腻地铺开，凸显着红肿饱胀光滑的前端。斯蒂芬凑上前去迫不及待的将它送进口中，依旧有些麻木的神经连咽反射也一同屏蔽，将整根粗大的阴茎吞入，啧啧地吮吸着。

“嘶…….”没料到斯蒂芬会突然如此猛烈的动作，温热紧致的触感以及前端顶上上牙膛的压迫感让他舒爽地倒吸一口气。

经历了刚刚的一切，即便是他耐力再强也受不过几次三番的刺激，于是维克托的手指轻轻顺过斯蒂芬鬓角的雪白，抚过他的脑后揉动着向下按去。斯蒂芬顺从地放松喉口更深地吞入，快速上下摆动的同时尽力用舌头在口中拨弄着，他能尝到一股股腥涩的液体涌出，性器上的血管仿佛也在随着节奏跳动着。他放下双手去揉捏对方的双球，催促着精液的喷涌。在他感到脑后的手指缩紧，克制地拉扯着他的头发时，他向后退开，温热的吐息喷在蓄势待发的阴茎上：“射在我脸上，求你。”

他抬头看向维克托，仿佛在恳求恩典，探出舌尖用力戳动挑逗着龟头前端敏感的开口，摊开舌头好让整个前端在舌面上摩擦，时不时再次用力吮吸却又马上放开。他双颊通红嘴唇也因为摩擦肿胀，一缕汗湿的头发正贴在前额，喉咙中发出小声的轻哼，像是猫咪的呼噜。维克托单手托住他的下巴，另一只手加速撸动起自己的性器，最终在多种刺激之下呻吟着将一缕缕精液射出，白色断续的粘液丝带一般落在斯蒂芬的黑发上，挂在睫毛上，淌下鼻子的轮廓，流过嘴边时马上被舌头勾起。

维克托叹息着将同样不知为何剧烈呼吸着的斯蒂芬重新拉进怀中亲吻着，对方唇舌之间还残留着自己腥黏的精液的味道。但意识到那是自己在斯蒂芬身上，甚至可以说是最为明显的位置留下的记号这一点让他并未觉得不快。

渐渐有些削弱的情潮让门口吹进的寒冬的冷风进一步吹散，维克托再次抚上斯蒂芬背脊不再是温热而是玉石般冰凉，他抱起斯蒂芬起身走向炉火正噼啪作响的客厅，随着离火源的接近，肉眼可见的热流扭曲着空气扑面而来，干燥而温暖，再进一步，脚趾没入柔软顺滑的地毯绒毛之中，比起门口冷硬的地砖，仿佛像是踩上了云端。

斗篷正在炉火边慢悠悠地摇晃着，下摆还有着几点水渍，而上半部分已经烘干。在看到（或许？）他们两人走来时向一旁偏了偏让出最为温暖的位置。维克托正准备将斯蒂芬放在一边的沙发上，却被一条胳膊揽住脖子拽进一个亲吻，斯蒂芬挣扎着从他怀中逃出，用力地亲吻着，好像一旦放开他就会像某些黑暗邪佞之物一般消失在这火光之中。

他本以为斯蒂芬会有什么话要说，无奈地顺应着似乎没有终点的吻，双手撑住斯蒂芬的后腰以作保证，不再继续向沙发移动，并顺着斯蒂芬下拉的动作同他一步步坐在了地毯上。

“维克托，维克托——”

他等待的发问，等待的挽留，等待的请求皆未发生，只有不断重复的他的名字。不少人会叫他的名字，而只有斯蒂芬会这样呼唤他，带着深情，孜孜不倦。而长此以往，也能轻易听出其中的不安，其中的顾虑，其中的思念。

“斯蒂芬。”

他会这样回应道。

“库兰加斯的事你不要再管了。”

“他很危险。”

“正因如此。”

斯蒂芬依旧坐在他怀中，此刻抬起头来，眼中再无刚刚沉沦在情欲之中的迷乱，而是清明而坚定。

“他的回归是每一个至尊法师的噩梦，现在他和我的另一个噩梦，不，不是字面上的那一个，联手。如果我有不测——”他抬头看向在一边摇摇晃晃的斗篷，阿戈摩托之眼静静地挂在衣领之间。

“还需要有人来结束这一切。”

“你不会的。”真的吗？维克托想着，斯蒂芬被那突然出现的毒蛇袭击的场景依旧历历在目，虽然他在慌乱之中也成功地换来了紧急备用的盔甲，将斯蒂芬从生死线上拉了回来，可如果他再晚一步——

不。

斯蒂芬不会死。

不会再一次。（Not again）

“但愿。”斯蒂芬轻声说着，又露出他平日带着疲惫的微笑，有着安抚人心的魔法。

他打了打响指，想要召唤来毯子或是衣物时却被斯蒂芬突然捉住了手：“不过…”斯蒂芬将他的手带到唇边亲吻着，“你要是再不来操我，我就要遭遇不测了。”

…

斯蒂芬此刻正舒展身躯躺在柔软的地毯上，摇曳的火光让本来苍白的皮肤染上了温暖的颜色。他抬起双腿勾在维克托的腰后，刚刚性爱的结果让他完全为了接下来的事湿润敞开着，只等那位君王的长驱直入。维克托抓着他带着体液的大腿，力道足以留下几个指印，向上抬起的更高，完全将他泛着水光正收缩着的后穴暴露出来，他的性器已经再次兴奋地硬挺起来，随着上下起伏的胸腹而晃动。

维克托不再打算继续挑逗他，用润滑咒濡湿整根阴茎之后马上抵上了穴口开始向里进发，入口处因为刚刚的玩弄已经松软肿胀，渴求的收缩将他吞进，而愈往里时，他刚刚并未触及的深处依旧有些干涩，仅仅依靠他现在带进去的一些润滑使得摩擦感非常强烈。

“啊--唔嗯----”

他在因为摩擦推挤的快感而低声喘息的同时，斯蒂芬早已按捺不住地叫喊起来，他本有些担心对方是因为无法忍受的疼痛，而在他背后不自觉收拢的双腿则示意着另一种可能。

“快…快…”斯蒂芬急切的催促更是印证了他的猜测，可越向内推入越是紧致干涩的甬道很难说不会伤到对方。

斯蒂芬此刻正急不可耐地轻轻用手刮蹭着他的后背，双腿也紧紧夹着他的腰，可生理的条件让快速进入下一阶段实在难以实现。“不要急……”他安抚地弯下身去，一边慢慢进入，小幅度地抽出，一边用亲吻堵住斯蒂芬接下来将要吐出的难以满足的诉求。

等待了一阵，在斯蒂芬实在难以忍受地又用了一遍润滑咒语（太多了！）之后，他终于开始有节奏的大幅度动作起来。后穴粘腻的声响让他不自觉向下看去，斯蒂芬红肿的穴口正紧咬着他的性器，随着每一次进出而抽搐着，刚刚咒语产生的粘液随着动作被带出，竟恶趣味的是某种浓稠的白色润滑剂，触感比起湿滑更多的是粘腻，像是要将他们永远粘合在一起的胶水，在保证动作顺畅的同时不牺牲一点摩擦带来的快感。他着迷地伸出手去刮蹭着穴口周边，又引来斯蒂芬一阵阵高昂的哭叫和颤抖。湿热的内壁正一下下挤压按摩着他的性器，被彻底包裹摩擦的快感让他也继续加大了动作，用力撞击发出皮肤间碰撞的声响。

“操…维克托…快……用力……操我………”

斯蒂芬呻吟着弓起了腰，屁股也随着他的动作向上迎合着，手指紧紧抓住柔软的地毯，努力不被维克托的动作顶开。维克托见状稳住他大腿的手转而一手按住他的肩膀，另一只手拨开他扭着地毯的手指与他十指相扣压住，身体前倾迫使斯蒂芬臀部高高抬起，于是顶弄的角度不再向前而是顺着重力向下，一次次直达深处又一次次高高抬起撞向敏感的腺体，从斯蒂芬阴茎逼出一股股液体顺着腹部流淌而下。

“好-好的--就是这样，射在我里面，对----”

维克托听到这些断续的呻吟后马上感觉对方后穴加快节奏和力道的收缩，浓重的呼吸和扬起的脖子，示意着高潮的到来，他自己也难逃一劫，尽管不愿承认，他还是能感到自己大腿因为太过兴奋发力而颤抖，双球紧绷提起，这是他有意延长时间的动作。而此刻他也无需继续忍耐，继续着猛力的抽送，放下戒备，任由快感将自己一步步吞没。

斯蒂芬迎合着他冲刺的节奏，却将自己的呻吟埋没在一个与他深深地亲吻之中，通常示意着他高潮的哭喊此时完全被对方吞吃入腹，呼吸连同身体一同颤抖着，酸胀感从下半身冲上大脑；维克托也最后在被他内里快速的吞嚼之中释放了，用力的深深挺进的同时将精华全数射入他体内。比体温稍低的液体猛烈的冲击着内壁，无以名状的快感叫他本就婆娑的泪水决堤。在他想要放开维克托补充氧气时却发现自己已经反而被对方牢牢捕获无法逃离。

“……”

他从不知道高潮的感觉竟可以持续这样久，也或许他是错把极致的快感当做了高潮。

“……”

从刚刚起，除了一些低声的叹息之外他们都一言不发，就这样相拥在此刻显的有些过于火热的炉火之前。

“……介意一起泡个澡吗？”斯蒂芬率先抬起了头问道。

当维克托将斯蒂芬用毯子裹好站起身来时，看到了一旁用衣领做主捂脸状的斗篷和用长长的耳朵挡住了脸的幽灵狗，决定下次还是不要礼节性的传送到圣所门口为好。


End file.
